


Chocolate Chip Cake

by BlueTheBird



Series: shitty shots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance finally had his spotlight, Multi, Someone help these kids, theyre disasters, unsafe kitchen practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: Chocolate Cake Shot1 Fluid oz of Hazel Liquor1/2 Fluid oz of Vodka1 Lemon, cut into wedgeWhite SugarIn a shot glass, combine 1 part hazelnut liqueur and 1 part vodka. Coat a wedge of lemon with sugar. Suck the lemon wedge, and with the juice still in your mouth, drink the shot.





	Chocolate Chip Cake

Lance was a talented man, he was a great with kids, one of the youngest marine biologist to do what he does, and lived with three people whom he loved very much. What Lance was not good a though, was anything involving food.

Actually he was good with things the women in his famiky taught him how to do, there recipies ingraned into his mind with a wooden spoon. But anyhing outside of that was the reason Lance was banned from cooking. Which, normally wouldnt be a problem but Lance was hungry.

Hunk, Pidge and Keith went to on a weekend date for there three year aniversery leaving him alone. Hunk premade meams for Lance and of course he had money to eat out jf he wanted skmething else.

But it was four in the morning and he was craving chocolate chip cake, and damn it if he had the ingredients he was gonna make skme fucking chocolate chip cake. So here he was, sitting on the counter looking at the island infront if him covered with ingredients.

He said a small prayer that everything goes well, then jumped off the counter to immediately fall and hut his head on the counter.

The next think Lance remembered was a stairing at the over to the plastic mixing bowk on fire and a cake boiling over the pan in the oven. Almost like someone snaped and brought him back to the present, Lance yelled and jumped back. 

“How the fuck did this happen!” He yelled, rapidly looking around the kitchen for a way to get the fire out. Suddenly his ohone started ringing, and he lunged at it burning himself slightly when he had to reach over the fire to grab the phone resting on the head of the oven.

The call was a facetime from Hunk, and quickly Lance anwsered it. 

“Are you oka-“Hunk started to ask but Lance quickly cut him off.

“Totally hypothetical but how do you put out a plastic fire on the oven, like my nephew is askng me.”

“Hypotheticalally your nephew is asking you how to put out a plastic fire?”Hunk asked slowly, not understanding the wuestion. Lance nodded quickly and almost yelled when the towel he didnt notice next to the bowl catching on fire.

“I need to know asap!”He said taking a couple more steps back.

“Well first step would be to turn off the oven.”Hunk said. Lance jumped foward to do that, mentally scolding himself for not thinking kf that before.

“Next i would smother the fire.” Luckily the small towel fire burned up and was just smoldering ash, so lance quickly got another heavier towel from his earlier shower and throwing it over the bowl. Quickly the fire went out and smoke was rising from under the towel.

“And then once its out ill throw everything away and clean up before my roomates get home early from their bacation and are mad.”

“Hahaha okay love you bye!”Lance said wuickly and hung up. Suddenly his phone went to his camera app and Lance was met with his tramatized face covered in flour and wet batter and a huge bruise on his forhead.

“All around me are familiar faces.”He whispered depressingly stroking his face with the hand not holding his phone. 

——

When Hunk, Pidge and Keith got home, the kitchen mess was cleaned up but lance was asleep on the floor holding his phone and covered in ash and a mixture of other things. Keith walked over and grabbed his phone, unlocking it to be met with a paused video in the camera roll. 

He motioned Hunk and Pidge over and pressed play, instantly greeted with the sight of a delerious Lance.

“Hello world! I was startung to make this came but then i realised it would be greeeeeeat to record a video of it and my process!”Lance yelled, his words slurred and his movments slightly sluggish. The rest of the video led up to the point if Lance setting everything on fire and him finally coming to full consiousness.

By the time Lance woke ul, the three sat on the floor dying laughing and quoteing Lances video.Once again, Lance looked st his phone and was met with his face covered in a mess. Lance began to cry and layed back down.

“All around me are familiar faces.”Lance sang sadily some words interrupted by sobs, throwing the three around him into another fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is tead of paying attention in class because lance needs his spot light, if you couldnt tell he got w concussion and blacked out, decideing to record a video and only coming to consious ehen there was a fire.
> 
> (And ofcourse take a shot for ever spelling mistake)


End file.
